sinjidfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fallen Village
"A secret village and the hiding place of the Old King." The Fallen Village is the third safe location that Sinjid gets access to. It is the village where the Old King has hidden himself and his people for seven years. Characters 'Outside' King's Guard x3 There are three King's Guards scattered around the Fallen Village. The first one of them can be found standing around the far left side of the village. If Sinjid speaks with him, he asks Sinjid whether he is a friend or an enemy. The second King's Guard can be found to the right of the building beside the inn. If Sinjid talks to him, he tells Sinjid not to cause trouble. The last of the three King's Guard can be found in the area right of the buildings, to the right of the tent. If Sinjid talks to him, he says that he is keeping an eye on Sinjid, possibly implying that he doesn't trust him. If Sinjid is near any of the three King's Guards but not interacting with them, they may sometimes comment on how they haven't been found out yet or how Sinjid should not let his guard down around that place. Sometimes, they seemingly greet Sinjid for the evening. Consul Tadao Consul Tadao can be found walking around near the weapon shop. When Sinjid speaks with him, Tadao comments on how they don't often see new faces around the village. Pazu the Collector Pazu is an eccentric man who can be found standing beside a table to the right of the inn. He has a habit of starting and ending all of his conversations by saying his own name. Upon talking to him for the first time, he introduces himself to Sinjid as a doll collector. This puzzles Sinjid a little and he asks Pazu if he is talking about dolls in the form of toys. Pazu tells Sinjid how they are not just toys, but also works of art. He continues by saying that few people can appreciate them as he does. Sinjid replies that it suits him. After that, Pazu tells Sinjid to come to him if he ever finds a noteworthy doll and says that he will trade it for something good. If Sinjid manages to find him the Haruki Doll, Pazu will comment on how it is precise and shows great attention to detail. He tells Sinjid that he is going to keep it and instead gives this in exchange: Paku's Glass Doll Armorsmith Tentei Tentei the armorsmith is the armor vendor of the Fallen Village. He can be found standing in the area right of the buildings, to the right of the tent. Upon talking to him, he tells Sinjid to gear himself up and tells him not to take any risk. The following pieces of armor can be purchased from his shop: Mask of Shadow (金299) Aegis of Shadow (金374) Leggings of Shadow(金374) Grips of Shadow(金198) Visage of Might (金299) Bastion of Might (金374) Legplates of Might (金374) Vambraces of Might (金198) Walk of Shadow (金198) Sabatons of Might (金198) Alchemist Chiyo Chiyo can be found standing near the well at the far right side of the village. If Sinjid talks to him, he says that the water there in the well beside him has healing powers. 'Weapon Shop' Weaponsmith Chigusa Chigusa runs the weapon shop in the Fallen Village, which is situated on the left side of the inn. She can be found inside the shop on the right side. Upon talking to her, she comments on how quality doesn't come cheap. The following weapons can be purchased from her shop: Mighty Knife (金252) Old Prophecy (金504) Spectral Blade (金288) Shadow Kusari (金288) Shadow Katana (金647) Brutal Charge (金647) Spectral Scythe (金719) Jade Knife (金306) 'Inn' Chef Shuji Chef Shuji is found inside the inn to the left. When Sinjid meets him for the first time, he exclaims that he is ruined. When Sinjid asks him what the matter is, he replies that a major trade route has been blocked off, for which he can't get the Exotic Spices. He claims that without it, his cooking has lost its kick, for which all the customers have left. Sinjid says that he remembers that the Dutchman (Karl Fredrick) had these spices and tells Shuji not to worry, as he will get some for him. If Sinjid manages to bring Shuji the Exotic Spices, he will reward him with: Emerald From then on, he resumes his business and offers a shop, where the following items can be purchased: Chilli Ramen (金5) Grilled Chicken (金5) Packed Bento (金3) Grilled Fish (金2) Spring Water (金2) Tea (金2) Sake (金3) Empty Bottle (金2) 'Building' Yoshi the Peasant Yoshi can be found inside the building on the right side of the inn. Inside, he can be found on the left side. If Sinjid talks to him, Yoshi tells him that Pazu makes him feel really uncomfortable. Beastmaster Naoko Beastmaster Naoko can be found inside the building on the right side of the inn. Inside, she can be found on the right side. Upon talking to her for the first time, she introduces herself to Sinjid as a beastmaster and tells him that she studies the mythical creatures of the world. A skeptical Sinjid asks her if they really exist, to which she replies that they do, but that they are hard to find. She names a few of them: shadow wolves, ghost ravens and the Deep Sea Serpent, the last one of which is the most fascinating of all according to her. Sinjid says that he has never heard of them. Naoko continues by saying that some call them Naga and that they are rare. She says that she knows the story of a fisherman who once caught a Naga. Sinjid, still skeptical, jokingly asks her if the Naga granted the fisherman three wishes. Naoko replies that this isn't just a fairy tale and that the reality is a lot darker. At the end of the conversation, Sinjid thanks the beastmaster, but jokingly says that he doesn't think magical sea snakes have any relevance to him right then. If Sinjid talks to her again, she claims that the Serpents are real and says that he will see so one day. If Sinjid acquires the Naga Eye and talks to Naoko again while he is carrying it, he shows her the Naga Eye and tells her that he found it at Ichisan. He says that he has never seen something like it and wonders aloud if it is the eye of a Naga. Naoko cuts in and confirms that indeed it is the eye of a Naga. Sinjid remarks that it still feels alive, to which she says that it really is alive, as Naga eyes don't die. She also explains that the most important thing to know about the Naga is that their eyes have the ability to freeze anyone. Sinjid then remembers about the fisherman she was telling him about earlier and wonders aloud about him, to which she replies that the fisherman is then a statue at the bottom of the sea. When Sinjid remarks how chilling the end of the fisherman is, Naoko says that there are even more disturbing stories, such as a rumor that she has heard about some who attempt to replace their own eyes with the Naga's, but adds that she doesn't think that they were successful. If Sinjid talks to her once again, she asks him if he believes him then. 'Tent' The Old King The Old King is the man who used to rule the island before the arrival of Kazuro and the Shogun. It is this man who Midori told Sinjid to go to for seeking help with finding Kazuro. The Old King can be found inside the tent on the area right of the buildings. He acts as the provider of primary quests in the Fallen Village. If sinjid talks to him to get a quest, he often expresses how old and weak he is or that he doesn't think sinjid will make it. ("Honestly, i'm surprised to see you've returned") Loot Emerald (loot from chest) Elixir of Healing (obtain from well) Trivia *There is a possibility that Lady Shiori might be the one and only person who has both attempted and been successful at replacing her own eyes with the Naga's. However, the effect from her gaze isn't as deadly as it was in the story, so this point may rule the possibility out. Category:Sinjid Areas